bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Clay Fermin
, is Spectra Phantom (Keith) and Mira Clay's father. Information He prefers to take orders from the Vexos to continue its plans and further his research. He is also the creator of Mechanical Bakugan, and possibly the The Bee. He is very loyal to Zenoheld but appears to be afriad of failing him. Whether he knew Spectra was his son Keith or not was unclear, although he probably did. He created the BT System which, if successful, would have destroyed all of the Bakugan in New Vestroia. He also created the cheat in the Mother Palace Arena causing the power of living Bakugan to transfer into Mechanical Bakugan in any battle. Hydron tried to blame Professor Clay for the failure. He received the Phantom Data, Fabia's "message". After he analyzed it, he presented his discovery to Zenoheld. In episode 21, he helped Spectra transform Helios in to Cyborg Helios. He also made a few Mechanical Bakugan for Hydron but Sprecta took them and added these Mechanical Bakugan on to Cyborg Helios to make him stronger. Dan also used some of these Mechanical Bakugan on Drago. After the battle with Helios and Drago, the sky palace fell apart and Professor Clay left with the Vexos. After this, he isn't seen much but is mostly shown working in his lab. His work would go faster if he had the Bakugan Genome. In episode 45 he mentions to Zenoheld that he has analyzed the Phantom Data and creating a weapon called the Alternative Weapon System. Then in episode 50, it is revealed that he had finished the Alternative Weapon System. In episode 52, Mira tried to talk him into leaving the Vexos and come back with her, but he had already become too obsessed with his research. Keith and Mira manage to get him away from his work when the Alternative starts to blow up. However, when he pushes Mira as she was about to be crushed by the falling debris (showing he still cares for them). They try to call him back so they can help him out, but he walks away after saying, "Sorry Mira." He is last seen watching a video of Gundalian Bakugan at war. Soon after, the Alternative blows up with King Zenoheld, Hydron, and himself on board. He is also crazy, especially about his work and how he will not abandon it, though he still seems to care for his children. Mechanical Bakugan He created the following Mechanical Bakugan: * Ventus Altair * Ventus Wired * Darkus Hades * Darkus Fortress * Haos Dynamo * Pyrus Metalfencer * Pyrus Cyborg Helios * Pyrus Spyderfencer * Aquos Grafias * Haos Brachium * Subterra Grakas Hound * Ventus Spitarm * Darkus Dark Hound * Pyrus Fencer * Aquos Leefram * Haos Spindle * Subterra Scraper * Ventus Klawgor * Darkus Foxbat * Pyrus Farbros * Subterra Dryoid * Aquos Macubass * Ventus Aluze * Haos Boriates * Darkus MAC Spider * Haos Hexstar * Pyrus Assail System * Alternative Weapon System Trivia *He is considered to have gone "crazy" since episode 50. *Professor Clay is voiced by the same person who does Dan's. Gallery File:Crazyprof.jpg Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1_0001.jpg Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1_0002.jpg YouTube- Bakugan New Vestroia - 45 - Fusion Confusion part 1 HQ_0001.jpg clay.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vestals Category:Vexos Category:Secondary Characters